


THE SUPER NANNY

by dani_ela



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Floricienta AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara and Kal arrived in the same pod so he's a kid, Lena needs a glass of water, Nanny AU, They're gay your honor, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/pseuds/dani_ela
Summary: Kara was sent in the same pod as Kal-El, and after being trapped in the phantom zone for 24 years, they arrive earth.Years later, when Kara is struggling to feed them both, she gets an interview for a nanny position, and she can't afford another day of unemployment.orThe Floricienta AU, but alien and gay and no one's dying.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 86
Kudos: 336





	1. The Interview

The day was cold, but nothing Kara would really feel. It was the first day of school for Kal-El (For Clark, she had to remind herself) and she was utterly freaked out. Not because her little cousin couldn’t handle it, but it was hard for herself to drop him off like that.

He was eight years old, and had never missed a day in school, so it really wasn’t the first time she had to leave him behind, but, truth be told, it freaked her out just as the first time.

When she heard her parents call for her, put her in a space pod to go to another planet, pushed Kal-El into her arms, told her to hold him tight and take care of him. It felt exactly like that, except this planet made them utterly powerful and he was simply a child who might accidentally show his powers and blow his cover.

Kara was now 20, and while she could still feel the fear of having to hide themselves, and their identities, the news had broken out in the TV about an alien amnesty that allowed aliens to exist. Still, she had her own home, a fortress hidden in the snow, and never needed a thing except a way to learn how to be human so she could teach Kal.

It wasn’t until a fight had broken out nearby the Fortress (which had Kara seeing a superhero battling against a powerful alien) that she decided to do something other than worry about their lonely lives. So she went there, and helped the girl who looked strong and almighty, and ended up getting help to forge their documents.

Now, here she was, in a whole new world at her disposal, and she was broke.

Having a job was not the hard part for her. The thing is: Kara’s usually changing jobs and between searches, the bills start adding up. So now she’s holding herself tight, and trying to look presentable since there’s an interview she has to go to.

Kara has scratched the car wash, since they had asked her to wear little clothes (and white ones at that) so that they could increase the sales, and the salary wasn’t even going to be enough to afford rent. The times were rough, so if she could just HAVE a decent salary she’d do her best to get some food for them too.

It was so hard though. They were overpowered aliens and they ate like such, and Kara saw each month take away salaries just in groceries. There were days where Clark and she had to measure food to last for at least a week, and she wasn’t feeling too proud to be unable to provide. She should be better than this. She could do so much more.

Kara’s even thought about becoming something useful, like a well-paid guard for someone highly dangerous.

She’s bulletproof anyway.

But in the end, it’s just a way to tell someone important that she’s an alien and get herself or Clark in danger, and she had scratched those. Instead, Kara was aiming high between the easy bits, and usually found herself able to assist many families… as a nanny.

It’s what she was sent to this planet to do, right?

Take care of babies.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So Kara wasn’t creeped out at all.

Except she _fucking_ was. She was shaking.

It’s not that she hasn’t have had a job interview before. But Kara had found someone in the newspaper who was offering… a lot of money.

More like, enough to make Kara able to afford Clark a chance at college and to find good enough groceries for a month at last. So when she had called and made it official to be interviewed, she was sweating.

The offer was a deal she couldn’t just ignore and take lightly.

The bills to pay were there, two months behind, and Clark had just begun his school year. She couldn’t just be jobless and broke right now. She _needed_ that job.

So she kind of made her hair pretty, washing it and letting it fall loosely over her shoulders, and she tried her best to look decent (even if her clothes weren’t).

Kara walked up towards the gates in the address she was given, and she was awed by the beautiful mansion that she was standing in front of. She had no doubt that we might have the chance to work with a really rich person.

A scary looking man had reached her, tall and broad, and looked down at his tablet, then back at Kara. He took the security measures she expected, scans for weapons, some light pats on her legs and abdomen, and then he muttered that she should follow him, which Kara did.

At the front door, another pair of guards greeted her, and then one of them pressed a card that opened it so Kara could go in.

Of course she was going to be met with a freaking minimalist Barbie doll house.

It was feminine, and Kara wondered if it was a woman who ran it, but stayed silent, following the directions she had been given. The walls, the couches, everything screamed expensive and yet Kara wanted to feel everything.

But no. She had to walk towards the hall, where at the end, she would be met with a slightly open door to a studio. Kara quickly stepped in, and the first thing she notices are two little angels silently playing.

A girl was masterfully building a robot out of Legos, probably four years old, black hair and clear-colored eyes, emerald and shiny. Next to her, was a younger boy, apparently two years old, and less masterful at his job than his elder sister (Kara could only assume). He was sculpting Play-Doh with a mighty rage, yet a heavy concentration anyone would kill for. He had slightly red hair and a small mole next to his left eye, just barely noticeable.

And then, right in the end of the room, Kara saw a small crib where a little baby was napping, and bit her lip to hide a smile.

She failed, but who cares?

A small tap of a pencil broke her out of her trance, and she turned to see the biggest angel in the room yet.

Were humans usually this _ridiculously_ attractive?

“Kara Danvers?” The woman called, voice deep and concentrated, but not loud enough to startle the children in the room. Kara could only mumble a ‘yes’ and smile the best way she could, because holy shit.

This woman had her hair tied up, not a single hair sticking out, even darker than her children’s. She was wearing a three-pieced suit, all in black, for the exception of small silver earrings that made her eyes shine bright. Thick lips and a perfect lipstick on top of them, Kara wasn’t functioning all too well afterwards.

“Nice meeting you.” Kara said, and Lena offered her a practiced smile on her lips. She had gotten up, and she held her hand out to give Kara a handshake, which she obliged immediately.

“Likewise.” Lena replied. “My name is Lena Luthor. I see you got a bit distracted with my family.” She teased, hitting the pencil continuously on the small agenda she had on her lap.

“Y-Yes.” Kara mumbles, fidgeting with her glasses. “When I walked in, I was shocked since they are very concentrated in their tasks, even the little one.” Kara joked, signaling with her head at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib, smiling.

“They’re like me in that matter, but don’t be fooled. My babies are still capable of giving a headache or two.”

Was she smirking?

_Game on._

“Nothing I can’t take.” Kara replied with confidence, smirking back just slightly.

“I’m seeing your resume here. I’m thankful that someone like you has applied. You seem to be experienced. You’ve done this for the past two years.”

“I have. “ Kara replied, smiling. “I am naturally good with kids. As an orphan, it was hard taking care of me and my little cousin, but I did it then, and I am sure I’m qualified to do it now.”

_There_.

A pretty good answer.

“That’s admirable, It’s a good thing that he had someone there for him. Still, although experience and professionalism are key to this job, there’s two things above all things that I care about, and I want to discuss them with you.”

Kara nodded vehemently, focused on the pretty eyes staring at her rather intensely.

“My three children are used to live with me working from home most of the time. When my husband Jack…” Lena paused, then spoke lowly and ushers so her kids wouldn’t hear. “Passed away, it became rather impossible to do such feats. I’ve showered my children with what I find the most important to them, and that’s what I seek in you as their nanny.”

“Which is?” Kara questions, eyebrows furrowed.

“Company, and protection.” Lena replies. “I’m the current CEO of L-Corp, as you may know.” And Kara nods to this. “But my children need to have good quality company from you, to actually engage with them and make sure they’re being taken care of. You may know how to do those things, but I’m also aware that some people just do the bare minimum and that just won’t do here.”

“I understand what you mean.” Kara nodded. “I’ve seen it myself. But nothing gives me more joy than seeing someone so small laugh and have fun, be a kid like they deserve to be. I think the best way to give them company is by listening. Many think they’re too small to understand, but they do.”

“Indeed.” Lena nodded. “Not all of us are lucky to have caring parents, but at least we’re making the best out of it, no?”

Kara smiled, nodding her head. “You’re right.”

One.

Two.

Three.

“Can you tell me about them?” Kara asked, nodding towards the two little kids at the play table.

“I have one better. Would you like to interact with them, Miss Danvers?” Lena asked tentatively.

“Are you sure?”

“Well.” Lena began. “What kind of recruiter would I be if I hired you without seeing you interact with them?”

“Touché.” Kara replies.

_Did I even say that right?_

“Lori.” Lena called, and the eldest kid looked up with a wide smile. The younger boy had now walked away from them, focused on playing with

“Yes mama?” Lori asked, suddenly noticing Kara next to her mom and looking down shyly.

“Would you like to say hi? This is Kara Danvers.”

“Hi Lori!” Kara exclaimed with a toothy grin, crouching down next to her. “That’s the coolest Lego construction I’ve ever seen! Who is this?”

“Hi Kara.” Lori mumbled softly. “This is a super heroine.”

“A hero? That’s so cool! What can she do?”

“She can fly!” Lori giggles, using the Lego toy to pretend it’s flying, doing a whoosh sound with her small lips.

“She sounds like the best. Imagine if she could… freeze things with her breath!”

Lori giggles some more, nodding along. “She’s a cool hero!”

“Shoot lasers out of her eyes? She can!”

“This is the best heroine.” Lori said between giggles, and Kara helped her set the toy some more, while Lena enjoyed the view of her child playing with what seemed to be a 5 year old trapped in the biceps of a young beautiful woman.

“What about Wonder Woman?” Kara asks.

Lena wasn’t blind, and _certainly not_ straight, but she was delightful to see Lori getting along with her despite just meeting her right now. She was joining in the conversation to not leave Kara alone with the curiosity pill that her eldest daughter was, but she was still debating whether or not she should hire her.

Kara definitely worked out, by the looks of it, yes. But Lena’s life was in danger for the most part, a side effect from being the relative of a criminal who couldn’t stop throwing attempts on her life from jail. Will this young girl be able to take that burden onto herself?

Lena had seen other very good options that day. Lovely ladies and even one of them managed to teach Lori a song in 5 minutes, but Lena was still paranoid… just a bit.

After a while, Kara and Lena allowed Lori to keep on playing by herself, they starting talking business, and Lena began talking once more.

“Miss Danvers, I’m so glad Lori seemed to be comfortable around you! I hope that Leo and Kieran can be the same. If you are hired on this job, expect to be watching them closely.”

“I sure hope I do, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled. “This job comes with a risk that usually might shift a worker away, but I need to inform you and be clear about things. The risk is that there are many attempts against my life often. As you may know, my brother is in jail, and I’m the one who put him there. Since it’s often a necessity for him to try and pull funny tricks on me, I’m offering the one nanny to be hired to move in and live with us for the time she’s hired. Are you alright with that?”

“Uh… One question.” Kara said, nervous. “My little cousin Clark. Will he…?”

“Yes, room is of no issue in this house, there’s no issue with him living here, Miss Danvers. How old is he?”

“He’s eight years old.” Kara nods.

“Well. If you are hired, I hope I can get to meet him too.” Lena smiled, and Kara followed, albeit all the nervousness.

Lena was trained to recognize nervousness, and something made her feel disappointed, but she didn’t say a thing. Kara was scared, and she was the cause of it. Surely she’d be a great nanny for her kids, of that she has no doubt.

But can she handle being in danger constantly?

Maybe Lena should hire someone else.

“So, Miss Danvers. As I was saying, this job comes with that kind of risk, and I assure you that at any moment, if you shall feel uncomfortable with this, you let me know. Honesty is the best way to deal with me.”

The blonde bit her trembling bottom lip, and looked at Lena directly into her eyes. “I-I…”

_That’s it. I can’t keep on scaring her like this!_ Lena thought.

“Look. I know this might be a lot for you. A young girl suddenly living with a stranger and having to risk her life? It’s okay to be freaked out. No worries, about it. I’ll hire someone else if-“

“No!” Kara exclaimed, suddenly looking up to Lena, still as nervous as ever, hands fidgeting. Lena simply raised her eyebrows, expecting something else to come. “I… I really need this job.”

_Oh god no. Don’t you dare tell her._

_You’re supposed to keep the fucking secret!_

_What if she’s a bad person?_

_She doesn’t look like a bad person…_

“It’s understandable. Taking care of such a young child is no easy task.” Lena replies, leaning on her chair. “Still, I know I have a pretty strong security system and I may have intimidated you just now. It’s completely understandable if you’re scared.”

Kara shakes her head.

_Bro don’t do it._

Ugh.

“I’m not scared.” Kara states, finally. “I’m looking for courage to tell you something.”

_Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up-_

“What is it?” Lena inquires.

“You said you wanted honesty.” Kara points out, and Lena simply nods with a smile. “I think I should be honest, not for myself, but for the sake of my cousin Clark, Miss Luthor.”

Lena nods, smiling reassuringly at Kara. “Alright, I appreciate this. Whatever you have to say, I’m all ears.”

“C-Can you promise me something first?” Kara begs, breath coming in short. “I need to know what I tell you, won’t leave this room. Only you and I are to know about what I’m about to confess.”

“I give you my word, Miss Danvers. Unless it’s something illegal, but doesn’t seem like it will go there.” Lena smiled.

Kara simply let out a breath, and closed her eyes, unable to look at Lena for two seconds, before opening them again and focusing on her, her green eyes and the twitch of her eyebrow.

“I’m not a human, Miss Luthor.” Kara ushers so softly, and Lena’s eyes widen in shock. “Neither is my little cousin. We come from another planet, who has long past perished and exploded right before our very eyes. We arrived here eight years ago. We are the last of our kind, and… our physiology is altered when we are here on earth.”

“Oh my god.” Lena replies. “Miss Danvers, I understand. It must be hard living in the shadows for so long. I promise you, I won’t tell anyone. As for your origins, trust me to believe that, just like humans, I believe actions are what makes someone trustworthy or not. From what I’ve seen from you… You’re very brave for coming out like this, telling me such a secret. I just want to ask, why did you tell me?”

Kara simply looks down. “I’m struggling.” She admits. “We are humanoids like you, but our body consumes around ten thousand calories daily, sometimes more. It’s hard for me to afford enough for the both of us, and bills are coming in tight. If I don’t find a job soon, how will I feed us both? I truly, strongly, need this job or else we’d have to hide again, and I can’t allow that. When we were sent here, I was told to take care of him. To make sure he’s alright, and to raise him, and that’s what I intend to do. Even if I have to tell you my secret.”

Lena’s heart breaks a little.

She was giving her such a deep secret just to be able to eat. Something so terrible was probably common in aliens, and only right now the government cared about something as simple as their papers, and Lena had to take a breath and clear her throat.

Living with Lena and having her salary might solve a huge part of Kara’s problems, that much she had understood. She could live there with Lena and not pay rent, while also have a way to help her little cousin be raised properly.

Still…

This was a dangerous job, considering Kara’s life would still be in danger.

“Miss Danvers. I see why now, but I have to ask you again, this job comes with risks. Are you sure you can handle that?”

Kara simply nods. “Miss Luthor, I come from a solar system that had a red sun instead of a yellow one, and a civilization highly advanced in comparison to the human one. When we came here, we were sent in hopes to gaining a way to survive no matter what.”

Lena is listening attentively.

“When a Kryptonian, like me, absorbs a yellow sun’s radiation… we develop certain abilities. One of them is invulnerability.”

“You’re… invulnerable how?”

“In all ways you can imagine.” Kara replies. “Even to poison. Nothing can harm us, no fire, no bullets, no physical attacks, and certainly not knives.”

Lena’s widened eyes and agape mouth are a sight, but Kara doesn’t plan on saying anything.

“Wow, well… that’s certainly something I can work with.” Lena replies, smiling widely. “Can you… show me?”

Kara nods, laughing. “You’re taking this way positively for someone that plans to have aliens living with her, Miss Luthor.”

“Well, I’ve never thought of aliens as something negative, let’s start there.” Lena replies, smiling back at Kara softly. “But dare I ask, who told you I planned on hiring you, Miss Danvers?” Lena teases with a smirk on her lips.

“Well… No one could make sure your children are safe better than me. I’m more than just invulnerable. I think I’m the best option you got.” Kara smirked back, shrugging her shoulders smugly.

_Huh._

_Now she’s cocky?_

“Well, the scientist in me is highly curious, can you show me first? If you manage to impress me… You’ll be hired.” Lena speaks, and Kara nods.

“Alright, alright. Look.”

Kara knows this is all very stupid, and probably a bad idea, but oh well… the things she does for cash.

Kara starts floating in the air, and Lena smirks, nodding to her as she gets up from her chair and approaches Kara.

“Oh my god.”

Kara lands on the floor again clumsily, and the floor slightly cracks, making Lena eye her curiously.

“You don’t have much practice doing that, do you?”

Kara shakes her head. “It’s hard to practice flying when you’re trying to hide from the government.”

“Understandable. Why would you hide from the government as an alien, though? The amnesty has been-“

Kara puts a hand up, and interrupts Lena as politely as she can. “Mis Luthor, I'm sorry, but I’m not a regular being. I’m too powerful, I’d be chased after to be turned into a weapon, along with Clark, and I can’t allow that to happen. It’s important that this is kept secret.”

Lena nods understandingly. “How powerful?”

Kara shrugs. “I’m strong, very strong. But I haven’t had the chance to see my limits, how much I can do. And I’m also able to move fast, that one I’ve tried and I can go faster than the speed of light.”

Lena chokes on nothing.

“What?!”

“Uh… Yeah. But I shouldn’t do that one much or I might be noticed and we don’t want that to happen. I can show you in a non-flashy way!”

Lena visibly snorts and walks to her desk, picking a book from her library and handing it to Kara.

_A Song Of Ice And Fire – George R. R. Martin_

“Oh. You want me to super-speed read this book?” Kara asks, and Lena nods.

“Alright then, give me a few seconds.”

Lena was delighted to see a very well-focused Kara pass pages too fast for her eyes to notice, and she was impressed by the showcase, smiling to herself in excitement.

“I’m done.” Kara said after 9 seconds.

“Wow.” Lena laughs softly, and Kara blushes, completely smitten by the raspiness of Lena’s voice and the pretty curve on her eyes when she laughs. “Tell me, who betrayed Ned Stark?”

“The bastard of Little Finger, of course.”

“Who’s your favorite character?”

“Dragon lady, ma’am.” Kara replies, and Lena laughs even more.

“Don’t call me that, I’m just 28. You can call me Lena, Miss Danvers.”

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena…” Kara starts.

“Kara it is.” Lena finishes.

They both smile wide, and Kara gets up, looking around the room. “Have I impressed you yet?”

Lena shrugs, walking around the desk and sitting next to Kara. “What else can you do?”

Kara bits her lip, then looks to her right to where a bottle of water sits, and Kara asks. “May I?”

Lena simply nods.

Kara places the bottle close to her mouth, and she blows softly, turning the warm water into a colder, almost frozen one, then hands it to Lena with a smirk.

All Lena can do is ask.

“So, do you shoot laser out of your eyes?”

Kara smiles sheepishly.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara is walking back to the school, going to pick up Clark with a wide smile on her face.

It’s not that she had finally found a good job, and would also live in the most beautiful mansion ever with a woman that offered her to live here despite her alien status.

She was smiling because she had been hired and that woman had shaken her hand to seal the deal, and now Kara felt like she was in paradise.

Not because she had a huge crush on her attractive widowed boss, but because Lena had been a human that had treated her with the kindness and understanding she wanted to have if she were to allow herself to tell another person like that.

So when she saw Clark come down from the hall, gripping his backpack, Kara dared herself to jump up and down in excitement, careful to not break the concrete suddenly.

“Hey Kara! Why are you so happy?” Clark asks, amused, but then Kara picks him up and spins him around, giggling. “Hey!”

“I have job, buddy!” Kara says, then puts him down to ruffle his hair. “I’ll be a nanny, only this time, the mother of the children has personally asked me to be living with them, which includes you! No worries, it’s right here in the city, so you won’t lose your friends, okay?”

“Really? We’re moving?” Clark replied, holding Kara’s hand as they walk to their apartment, both of them smiling like idiots.

“Yes! And they’ll pay me well. We’re going to live in a beautiful house with three other kids, and I need you on your best behavior, okay?”

“How old are they?!”

“Lori is four. Leo is two, and Kieran is one year old.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “No one my age to play…”

Kara stopped walking, then placed her hands on Clark’s shoulders and crouched down in front of him. “I know it’s a new house once more, and that I haven’t been giving you a very stable home to live in, but I need you to know that if we’re going to be there, no matter what, you have to behave. This is our chance to have enough to live in this new place, and that’s the most important bit. Okay?”

Clark nods. “It’s important!”

“Alright, now how do you feel about getting burgers before we go pack up at home?”

“Yes!” He exclaims happily, jumping on Kara’s arms and hugging her tight before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the street.

It wasn’t easy, being new to a place where you’re not welcome, but one thing’s certain: if more people gave newcomers a chance, they might just realize we’re all the same in the end.

We want to provide. And we want a decent job. To be able to afford food.

We just want to survive.


	2. Luthors are into good singing, science and sleeveless shirts

Kara Zor-El isn’t one to give up so easily.

When she noticed the small amount of bucks in her pocket, she had looked at Clark apologetically, and grabbed his hand in hers, pulling him into the store.

They couldn’t really afford it before, so their closet was fairly limited to second-hand clothes. She was now again back at the store where she was putting the rest of the money she had into getting something semi-decent before moving in with Lena Luthor.

With the clothes they had bought, they each could barely fill one bag, but it was better than nothing. Clark had been using his super-speed to finish his homework, and boredom took them both, Kara took out their Kryptonian tablets to play games with him. She couldn’t really even afford decent cable and she didn’t trust Netflix to have anything safe for an eight year old.

One of her friends from her past job, Winn, had texted her in congratulations for getting a job, and while she hadn’t specified who she was working for, she had told him she’d be moving in full-time with her and the family, and he was happy for her.

He had been nice enough to her, not minding her weird quirks and messy attempts at socializing. Winn had even tried helping her out sometimes, and she was thankful he didn’t judge her for being weird.

Kara simply sighed to herself as she managed to call Lena, letting her know they were on their way to her house with their bags.

Kara and Clark walked to the cab, each with their respective bag, and she was laughing as he was pretending it was too heavy for him.

Once sitting in the car, Kara placed her arms around him, holding him in the backseat with a hopeful smile.

“It’s going to get better.” She whispers on his little ear, making him ticklish and squirm in the seat. “Careful.”

“Is their house too far away?”

“A little… We’ll be there soon though.”

“How does their mansion look like?” He asks, hopeful and smiling wide, and Kara melts.

“It’s a palace. It’s big, and very clean, so you have to be very…”

“… careful not to break anything because the furniture’s expensive…” He repeats, annoyed, and Kara is pleased.

“There we go.”

Forty five minutes later, and after being dropped off in front of the Luthor manor, Kara and Clark walk up to the front door, where the guards took the safety measures to check on the bags and them. After that, they were let inside.

The main area was open, full of light that didn’t quite get through, albeit the size of the windows. The curtains were in a clear ashy tone and the floor, marbled and perfectly white, spotless. As Kara listened carefully, taking her glasses off just a bit, Lena was in a conference call, so she decided to just pull Clark with her and follow the guard.

“Wait for Mrs. Luthor here.” The guard muttered, pointing at the couches, where Kara and Clark sat on almost too scared to get something on them.

“You said it was a dollhouse and you were right.” Clark joked, looking around. “Is that a giant aquarium?”

“Yes, oh Rao. It’s full of so many cute fish, look!”

After too awkward 25 minutes had passed, finally Lena walked up to them, looking ridiculously attractive with her hair down, fitted black pants and high heels, finishing it with a red button-up and just the perfect amount of jewelry and red lipstick.

Kara was having trouble speaking, and she was sure Lena had said something, but she didn’t know what. It wasn’t until Clark nudged her that she reacted, mumbling something that didn’t quite make sense.

Lena, a little confused, raises an eyebrow as she smiles. “I thought I lost you there for a second. I was saying I’m sorry for making you guys wait for me, my meeting ran a bit longer than expected.” She sighs.

“O-Oh no. It’s totally fine, your couch is very comfortable.” Kara chuckles.

Lena’s gaze drops to Clark, and she smiles to him. “You must be Clark. Nice meeting you, I’m Lena Luthor.”

Professional as ever, she offers her hand and he shakes it firmly. Kara notices the slight wince on Lena’s face, just barely, and she whispers softly, inaudible for someone without super-hearing, that he needs to hold her hand less firmly.

He lets it go instead. “Hi, Mrs. Luthor. Nice to meet you too.”

He sounded all too robotic, but Lena nods nonetheless.

“We’re working on that…” Kara mutters. 

“Please, follow me, I’ll give you a tour around the house.”

For a rich house and a garden perfectly built, it was odd that Lena had no pool.

It had some empty rooms designated for employees, while others were simply guest rooms ready to use. With three floors, indoor fountains and a freaking basement that was also a laboratory (Which she knew was there thanks to her X-Ray vision).

On top of the house, and as if it were nothing, was a helicopter landing spot which Lena mentioned it was “just in case”.

So maybe Lena was a little extra, but who cares, right?

At last, when they reach the top floor, Lena points to the rooms of her children and her own. Lena’s master bedroom is at the end of the hall, while there’s a bedroom as well for Kieran, Leo and Lori. Lena explains to her that Kieran is moody lately since she has stopped breastfeeding him, but that it’s slowly passing.

“For safety measures, I’m letting you take the room here, right in this same floor, and that way you’ll be close enough. Clark can pick one of the guest rooms in the floor below, would you like to go do that?” Lena speaks to Kara and then him, and Clark simply nods and thanks her before running down the stairs, and Lena chuckles.

“It’s such a beautiful home, Lena.” Kara comments.

“Well…” Lena sighs. “It feels lonely, every now and then.”

“Just wait until your kids are older. They’ll make enough noise!”

Lena laughs. “Oh, I feel like they already do that. You know, Leo is pretty cheeky himself, loves to sing along to songs, you’ll love that. And he also asks to be sang at night, which I hope your throat is ready for.”

Kara simply laughs back, shrugging her shoulders smugly. “I can sing to him, I got the pipes for it, don’t worry.”

“Is that another one of your special abilities?” Lena teases, smirking just slightly.

Kara tries not to blush and fails. “Not that, no. There are some other… though…”

Lena simply walks up to the door of Kara’s new room and opens it, letting Kara in before following behind her. “I bet you’ll tell me about them soon enough.”

“Y-Yeah…”

Kara wanted to be more eloquent, but truth be told, it was a beautiful room. The bed was big, and looked so soft, while having one too many pillows and cushions she’d most likely change for stuffed toys.

“I hope you don’t mind I chose for you a room with big windows, but I do recall what you told me and I want nothing more than comfort for my employees.”

It was true. It had two big windows right next to her bed, and clear curtains, while the walls were painted in the faintest of blues, which was far more color than the entire house and that was already a win.

“Sadly, no private bathroom here, but you have one right across the hall, and next to Lori’s bedroom, which will most likely be only for you, since all the rooms in the second floor have their own private room, so you won’t be sharing with Clark. Is that okay?”

“Rao Lena, this is perfect. Don’t mind my silence, I just think it’s really pretty! Is it okay if I take these army of cushions and change them for stuffed animals?” Kara replies, looking around and noticing a huge closet that she had not enough clothes to fill it with.

“Rao?” Lena inquires. “Well, it’s your room now, do as you please, but don’t let my children near them or you will never see them again.” She chuckles out.

“Oh yeah, that’s my god, he is called Rao.”

Lena looked amazed by it, looking up at the taller woman with interest. “Well, you better make some time to tell me about those. For now, my best friend will visit with her daughter in an hour, and I’ll be with them along with Lori, and Leo, who happen to be awake. Kieran is still napping, so when she’s up, take her to the living room, please?”

“No problem. Will do. Can you show me where her stuff is?”

“Sure, you might want to settle in, first though.”

Kara looks at the single bag she carries, then at Lena, shaking her head. “No, it’s okay. We can go.”

Lena understood in silence, but was sure she would pay her well if Kara got along with her children.

As they went inside the room with Kara, the alien was surprised to see Lena not lowering her voice that much when walking inside the room.

“She’s used to listen to me talk in the background. Most of her days, she spent them in the same room as me, since I am usually busy in video-conferences and business calls. So it’s alright, it’s good for her too, you know? That way she doesn’t get easily startled.”

“You’re right, that’s a great thing.” Kara replies softly as she looks around. “So. What are her eating habits?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After Lena was very thorough with her quirks and cares for Kieran, she had gone down, saying her friend had arrived and that she’d go downstairs. Kara wondered why she’d say no to going out with her and leaving Kara behind with the kids, but Lena seemed like a lioness when it came to her children, so she assumed it was because its Kara’s first day.

Kara took her chance and looked around the room without her glasses on, noticing that no, there were no cameras or microphones of any kind, of which she was thankful, since that meant she could super-speed through a shower and setting up her closet. She decided she should be comfy but decent, so she grabbed a white sleeveless tank top, and a pair of worn-out blue jeans.

She finished the look with her sneakers, and went out of the room to look for Clark, who ended up being in a room, happy to see he had a TV with a lot of channels and big windows for the sunlight to shine through.

“They have so many cooking channels!” He ushers. “There are like 500 just for food!”

Kara simply sighs. “Remember you have to be quiet too. It’s a big house, but Lena Luthor is usually working from home and the last thing we need is to bother her during one. Got it?”

Clark simply sighs in annoyance. “Yes Kara.”

“I’m sorry if I’m too stern sometimes.” She replies, walking towards him and sitting next to him on the bed. “It reminds me of Aunt Astra. She was always acting like a General, even around me.”

“Do you miss her?” Clark asks.

“So much.” Is all Kara replies. “The crystals can only help you through it.”

“I wish I could go back in time and change it all, but I’m also happy in this planet. It’s not that bad even if we have to hide… I like the food, and the powers…”

“Well, you know what Spiderman says about those, right?”

Clark nods.

“It’s okay if you like it. Being here, I mean. What matters the most is that you are alright, you know that. Right?”

It truly was.

Except for Kara herself, it wasn’t as easy to just adapt to another world. Maybe she had learned it with the passing years, but ultimately Clark loved earth already, and she was still trying to.

Food was good yes, but not being able to provide made her feel disgusted with herself, especially since even with the limited technology in the Fortress, she could earn millions by providing scientific researches and medicine. She was a scientist on Krypton, and Earth, in comparison, was already very behind, almost archaically, when it came to health and technology.

But then she debated on how bad it would be if it got out that alien technology was being used for dark purposes, or to hurt other humans, and decided she better not play god in this planet.

Talking about science, Kara didn’t know she could admire a woman so much, but she did once she realized who Lena was.

A Google search let her know that her boss was a scientist herself, billionaire and all too powerful, even by being so young. Her brother had gotten in jail over a scandal in which he was revealed to be a serial killer, and the article showed that Lena was the one who gave the police the evidence of at least 36 murders that she had gathered herself. Lena had gotten him captured and jailed under three life sentences.

So for Kara to be able to take care of her life, she assumed her powerful family (or brother) still could do something to her and that’s why she was so protective of her children.

It was admirable.

Kara got up, leaving Clark settle in his room, and went up again to check on Kieran when she heard the chats between Lena and her friend. They chatted about nothings, asking each other about their days, while a young voice, like a teenager, plays with Lori.

Kara decided to play on her tablet meanwhile, lying on the bed in her room. It was soft, and so comfortable that it was the best she’d even placed herself onto other than the one in the fortress itself, which said a lot.

She was checking her Twitter feed and laughing at posts when she heard the slight cry from Kieran’s room. Kara got up and quickly tossed her tablet to walk outside and into the room next to her, and saw the baby turning in the crib, pouting and with tears in her eyes barely forming.

As any baby in front of someone they don’t know, the crying didn’t stop, so Kara simply grabbed her in her arms and smiled at her. “Hey you monkey.”

She started trying to make the baby stop crying or laugh. She did as many weird faces she could, made all the noises she could think of, and the baby would still cry, so she simply walked back to grab a bottle of water and gave the baby some, which she took happily.

Not to be confused with success, since after that, Kara held her in her arms to bring her downstairs and she started crying again, trying to get out of Kara’s grip, but failing miserably.

Once Kara arrived to the living room and Lena turned to her, she noticed the slightest shift in her eyes before she shushed the baby with sweet words and smiles, taking her into her arms and from Kara’s.

They ignored the awkward way their hands touched in that moment, and that’s when Kara lifted her gaze and saw a beautiful woman on the couch, along with Leo, Lori and an unknown teenager.

“Uh... Hello.” Kara waved awkwardly, smiling wide.

“So… You’re the nanny?” Asked the woman with interest, sipping on her glass of what Kara could smell was wine, while smiling almost cheekily. She was eyeing Kara up and down, focusing on her arms.

“Sam, this is Kara. Kara, that’s Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby.” Lena said, arms busy with the baby. “Kara. Could you please bring some of her toys? She likes the blocks and a teddy bear that was in her crib.”

“Nice meeting you, Miss Arias, Miss Ruby.” Kara ushered to them, before turning to Lena. ”Yes. I’ll be right back.” Kara nodded firmly, then walked back to the stairs.

As soon as she was walking up to the first floor, Kara realizes they don’t know she has super-hearing, because Lena’s friend seems to whisper in Lena’s ear for some reason, and it’s a squeal, which makes no sense.

Humans are odd.

_“I can now see why you hired her… I noticed those beefy guns. She is shredded from head to toes.” Sam whispers._

_“Sam!” Lena warns, albeit amused. “Stop it. That’s not the reason at all. She got along with Lori easily, and she’s the best option I found.”_

Did Kara miss the memo? She wasn’t armed whatsoever.

Why would a gun have beef on it?

And why does her body resemble cheese?

She needed to Google what all that meant.

_“Well, if you’re not doing anything then I suppose I can…” Sam began, tease in her tone._

_“No.” Lena deadpanned._

_Sam simply chuckled, whispering back at Lena. “I knew it.”_

_“Sam, have some decency, will you?”_

_“Will you?” Sam answers back._

What a weird conversation, Kara noted.

A couple of minutes later, she’s back with the toys, and Lena asks her to stay with them.

“It’s a good time for you to stay with her so she gets used to your presence. Grab a seat, please.” All too professional, Lena spoke.

“Yes, you’re right.” Kara replies eagerly.

“Kara!” Lori exclaimed from afar, running towards her. “Let’s play hide and seek!”

As Kara was about to nod and say yes with a happy grin on her lips, Lena put her hand up and looked at Lori. “Did you pick up your toys first?”

“Fiiineeee….” Whined the little kid, going around the room to find her toys and put them in the box.

Kara took her chance to notice how Leo was sitting on the floor and played with a set of cars in a highly dangerous self-made road. She sat in front of him, and noticed an abandoned car to his side, which she grabbed and started moving, making swoosh noises and making it bump with his every now and then.

“ ’Eo win!” he giggled.

“Yes, you won!” Kara laughs, poking his sides to tickle him, making him squirm and squeal.

“Leo baby, say hi to her. This is Kara.” Lena points.

Leo simply looks up to Kara, a toothy grin on his lips as he raises his hands and waves messily. “K-Awa!”

“I’ll take it.” Kara chuckles, high-fiving his hands. “Hi, Leo! Can I have a hug?” Kara offers her arms out, sitting on the floor in front of him.

“No ‘ug” he replies, but Kara’s happy enough to see him get up, walk up to her and sit next to her, then pushing closer a xylophone that he starts banging the hell out of.

“Seems like hugs are still reserved only for you.” Sam teases Lena, and Lena simply chuckles.

“Oh, you’re just jealous because Ruby got a hug before you did.” Lena retorts, smirking.

“Hey, she had a cookie on her hand, which Leo stole! That was no fair match.”

They laughed, noticing immediately that Kara laughed along with them. They turned to her and Kara suddenly felt self-aware, and looked away with a blush on her cheeks, fidgeting with her glasses as she focused on helping Leo with his music task.

Lori, running after having all her toys saved on the box, runs into Kara’s back and places her arms around them, giggling. “Kara! Let’s play now, please?”

Kara didn’t need super-hearing to know the little kid had pulled an Oscar winning pout.

“Alright, I’ll count to 20. Go hide!” Kara urges with a smile, going into kid-mode and covering her eyes.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the request of Lena seeing Ruby get bored to death from time to time, Kara went up to Clark’s room and encouraged him to go down and play with her, which he was happy to oblige.

They had ended up playing Minecraft all afternoon, while Kara had managed to feed Leo a third of a vegetable creamy soup that Lena’s personal chef had cooked, which had them all impressed.

Lori had played so much with Kara that she had passed out and taken a nap, to which Lena was grateful, and Kieran had managed to let Kara close without crying, as she slowly got used to her presence.

So Kara had taken her chance and walked with Lena to her room, to place her in bed. It was now 7 pm, and Sam had left with her daughter, while Clark was waiting in his room for dinner.

Clark and Kara, as Lena requested, would wait until the guests left and then would enjoy their first dinner with them.

So Lena had given her a song that Kieran liked to hear constantly until she fell asleep, which meant Kara was getting ready to grab the baby while Lena sat close, allowing her to feel safe.

“Our last nanny was from South America, and she always sang her this song. She taught me how to sing it. I hope you don’t mind learning it for her.”

Kara didn’t.

She knew Spanish well, and many other languages she learned when she arrived on the planet.

Besides, she kind of wanted to sing to Lena, just because she enjoys attention from her.

So Kara grabbed Kieran and smiled wide as she didn’t cry, and cuddled her in her arms, cradling her to her chest.

She started swaying to the sides gently, and cleared her throat before singing.

_A la nanita nana_

_Nanita Eia_

_Nanita Eia_

_Mi niña tiene sueño_

_Bendito sea_

_Bendito sea_

Lena’s face was unreadable at what she was witnessing, because truth be told, Kara wasn’t lying when she said she got the pipes. Her voice was melodic, full of emotion and raspy.

Lena couldn’t get enough of it.

_Fuentecita que corre_

_Clara y Sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva_

_Cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna_

_Se balancea_

_A la nanita nana_

_Nanita eia_

Kieran was slowly closing her eyes, and Lena felt pleased to see that Kara was treating her children so well and so patiently. It was unbelievable that this woman was, well, out of this world, but Lena simply assumes that taking care of children for her is just her nature.

A few minutes later with Kara singing softly to them, she placed the sleeping one year old on her crib and quietly went out the room with Lena following behind her.

Standing both awkwardly in the hallway, they looked at each other until Lena spoke.

“Well, I’m going to Lori’s room and giving her a small read, as usual. Will you prepare yourself for dinner, Kara? Make sure Clark is present too. It’s a welcome for the both of you.”

“Alright, I’ll go get ready.” The alien replies. “Hey, Lena?”

Lena, who was already walking away, turned in her tracks and eyed Kara curiously.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you so much, for this chance you gave me.” She mumbles. “Trust that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for this family.”

“Well…” Lena is taken aback, but gives Lena her best smile. “I’m glad I have you here too. It feels safer with a girl like you here.”

“Alright, I’ll be preparing then.” Kara smiles back, blushing messily and rushing back into her room.

Lena bites her lips when Kara leaves, sighing. _“God, get a hold of yourself.”_ She tells herself, and walks into Lori’s room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara showered, dressed, and went down to get Clark for dinner, knocking on his door.

“Clark, you ready?”

Enthusiastically, he opens the door in less than a second later, grinning wide. “Oh yes, I am. I can smell so much food, so delicious too!”

Kara’s stomach growls so loudly that they both laugh, closing the door and walking to the stairs.

“The smell has been driving me crazy too, for real.”

“I heard the chef cooking since 4 pm.”

“I’m starving since before that.” Kara groaned. “Let’s hurry up, Lena is downstairs.”

Soon enough, they reached the big table in front of the kitchen, and noticed that it was filled with too much food, so much that Kara realized what Lena was doing. The chef and his assistants were serving it and Clark started to get closer, but Kara stopped him.

“It’s rude if you begin without Lena, Clark.” She warned.

He pouts.

“Oh no, don’t you dare!” Kara points at his pout, poking it.

Clark pouts even more.

Kara’s eyebrow twitches.

God, she was weak.

But Lena saves her, by walking to the kitchen, smiling at them. “Ah, I see you met Andre. He’s the best at his job, you’ll see soon enough.”

“Hi Lena.” Clark waves with a smile.

Kara gives him a look.

“I-I mean, Mrs. Luthor.”

“Hey Clark, it’s okay you can call me Lena. Both of you grab a seat.”

The chairs were stupidly comfortable, just like Kara assumed they would be, but she was distracted with the amount of food and plates being served in front of them. Clark was visibly drooling, and Lena was telling the cooking staff that it was late, and that they were welcome to leave and go rest at home.

They were thankful, and left immediately upon Lena’s request that they shouldn’t mind the dishes for tonight. Kara offered to do them without a problem, and so, Lena had taken a seat in the head of the table, right next to them both.

“L-Lena…” Kara began. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but I did.” She answers, smiling wide. “And you better get used to this. Don’t worry about the money either. I wish you guys enjoy your meal. I know that it’s not what you’re used to, but it’s what I’m willing to do to assure your comfort under my roof.”

Lena continued.

“The job you’re doing, Kara… It’s something I’m very thankful for. It’s the least I can do after what we talked about. So don’t worry about it, alright?”

Kara was close to tears.

Lena, in her own bossy, almost demanding way, was simply showing so much humanity and sentiment that all Kara could do was nod, wiping a tear off and mumbling a thanks to her. Clark followed after, smiling wide.

“Now…” Lena smiles wide. “Let’s enjoy dinner, shall we?”

Kara dove into the most deliciously looking food she’d ever seen on Earth.

She was munching on chicken, pork and fish as if it was nothing. She had grabbed a gigantic amount of pasta and a bunch of meatballs, then tossed in some béchamel and ate them in seconds, and Lena stared at them both in awe, munching on her dinner.

Clark wasn’t getting behind, and had masterfully munched on a steak, dumplings, and a massive amounts of bread, that Lena simply eyed them both in amusement.

“Lena, why are you eating leaves?” Clark asks after he finished chugging down a meatball sandwich he had made.

“I enjoy salads.”

Kara visibly cringed.

“Don’t you want some dumplings?” Kara asks, getting up and using the serving chopsticks to place two on Lena’s plate. “These are delicious.”

Kara noticed the little amount of protein in Lena’s dish and looks confused. “Would you like some of this chicken? This is so good.” She offers.

Lena simply nods, even though she wasn’t really that hungry, because who can say no to those pretty blue eyes?

And truthfully, her salad, as delicious as it was, it felt better when she shared food with the two aliens. The dumplings were indeed majestic and the chicken was tender, juicy, and properly seasoned. She mixed it all in her plate and enjoyed herself, drinking wine and daring herself to take a bite from the garlic cheesy bread.

It was all going to her hips, she knew as much, but she allowed herself to not care for a day.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara noticed Lena stayed awake later that night, having a couple of conferences that she could hear. She was amazed to know Lena also spoke Japanese and German so fluently, but it had been almost two hours since her last conference call and all Kara could hear was typing, writing, and a marker constantly squeaking against a board, along with the frustrated grunts from Lena and her own rambles.

So Kara walked down and went to grab some water, then slowly reached the studio. The door was slightly ajar, where a shocked Lena raised her head as she hear her knock.

“Kara?” Lena questioned, and Kara came in, hair slightly messy and pajamas too big for her body.

“Hi. I was just grabbing some water, and I kind of saw the lights on…”

“Oh, it’s fine. This is normal for me, I work like crazy and have meetings with investors from all over the world, so you might understand that, right?”

Kara nodded, smiling wide. “Ah, I understand. Yes, businesswomen are always so busy.” Kara chuckles. Lena joins her.

Kara turned her head up, looking around the studio before going. “I’ll leave you to it, have a good night, Lena.”

But, her eyes caught a giant board to the other side of the room, full of formulas and chemical values. Kara slowly turns to Lena. “Is this the issue?”

Lena nods. “Uh, yeah I’m working on something. It’s medicine for Parkinson. Are you familiar with that disease?”

Kara nods, eyes focused on the board with strict gaze, hands clenching. “C-Can I see your notes?”

Lena visibly frowns. “Why would you want to do that?”

Kara turns to her, smiling wide. “I want to help you.”

“Help.” Lena repeats. “Alright, surprise me.”

Kara is handed a folder.

She quickly reads about Lena’s research, her intention with the pills and the trial and error results she’s got.

“The issue firstly is that the wrong route is using pills.” Kara confesses. “Your formulas are great, but I think this can be helpful. Is it okay if I erase this?”

Kara points to the board, and Lena nods.

Quickly scribbling, she starts to arrange a lengthy amount of numbers and symbols on the board, and Lena gets up, walking behind Kara as she writes.

Lena had never seen such an odd formula in her life, and she’s visibly confused, until Kara finishes it, and turns around with a smile.

“What you need to do is focus on Nano-tech programmed injections. This formula is what’s going to help you out. Grab these values…” Kara says, starting to replace the symbols and letters for the values Lena had on her research, and then she turns to Lena, who’s not even using a fucking calculator as she eyes the board and mumbles the result not long after that.

Lena lets her knees give out, falling on them in shock. “What?”

Kara writes the result quickly, then quietly asks Lena for her tablet, which she obliges.

“Do you have experience in Nano-Tech?” Kara asks, sitting next to Lena. She leans into the still shocked woman and smiles, but Lena blinks slowly, repeating the result to herself.

Kara nudges her softly, chuckling. “Hey, I can help you with the code.”

Lena simply looks at her after a few seconds, nodding numbly. “I know my Nano-Tech very well.”

“Awesome. Let’s help you sleep then, shall we?”

Kara said nothing about the fast way Lena’s heart was beating, assuming it was because she still couldn’t believe Kara had helped her out with something that had her stuck for so long with a formula she most likely didn’t even know existed.

But even if Lena did feel that way, the warmth oozing from Kara’s body as she started to type an odd code language into the tablet, both of them too close for it to be professional, she didn’t really care either.

God, she was going weak in beat of a heart.


	3. The perks of being Kryptonian

Lena woke up to the smell of pancakes in the distance. Her body felt sore, and with her eyes still opened, she felt softness around her.

She had fallen asleep at god knows what hour, after spending most of her night going through her work with Kara. She rose groggily, and realized she was in her office’s couch, with a cover on top of her and a small pillow under her head.

Lena must’ve slept like a rock, because her body felt oddly relaxed. It probably was the first time she woke up after a few hours of sleep with no interruptions, and her body was grateful. Combing her hair with her fingers and rubbing her eyes, a yawn left her mouth. She got up, throat dry and wrinkly shirt, to tidy up her office as quick and efficiently as possible.

She gave a look at the big board in front of her, the complex formulas Kara had taught her from Krypton typed neatly. She couldn’t believe it herself, how much she had advanced in her research for a medicine she wanted to put out thanks to Kara.

If Lena had asked herself a few months ago, if she would imagine she would be sharing her home with an alien that suddenly babysat her children and helped her solve complex chemical formulas at the same time, she would’ve said a definite “No.”

As she got out, Lena went up in a rush to check on Kieran, going up to her room, but found her bed empty. She went in to check for Lori and Leo, who were also empty, made neatly and toys organized in their place.

Feeling slightly dirty, she decided she should go to the bathroom quickly, pee and brush her teeth before boing downstairs, where she figured Kara was feeding them all. Lena wasn’t ready for the sight, when she went through the hall and inside the wide kitchen, and was met with utter peace.

She noticed Leo on his chair, mumbling happily to himself with food even up to his hair. His cheeks were full of what looked like red colored goo (most likely tomato soup) and on his table, he had a pretty decent mess. But he was giggling, rather long for how serious he sometimes was, and that made Lena look around.

In front of him, Kara sat with a baby spoon and she was doing funny faces that even Lena had dared to giggle at. That’s when Lori gasped, from the table, and raised her arms in the air.

“Mommy!”

She was eating what looked like a kid version of British breakfast, with toasted muffins with butter, fried eggs, shredded chicken instead of bacon and sausages. Lena was about to just ask how she managed to get them to have that kind of breakfast instead of sweets, but she stopped herself before she jinxed it.

Clark, sitting silently besides Lori, eating almost the same dish as Lori, but slightly fuller, and both were drinking what looked like a white juice. In the distance, Kieran was napping silently in her crib.

Then Lena’s eyes met Kara’s, who had grinned happily while waving. “Good morning, Lena!”

Leo was mumbling bits of ‘ma’ as he raised his arms at her, and Lena walked up to him. “Hi my beautiful babies, did you sleep well? Hey there, Kara, good morning.”

Lena leaned into the chair to give Leo a hug and a kiss, yet ended beautifully smeared with tomato by quick hands that managed to get some even up to her hair. Leo flapped his hands happily as he gave her a kiss, but Lena was already whining.

“Oh god, Leo!” Lori, Clark and even Kara were giggling at the scene, with Lena being now trapped as tiny fists were pulling her tomato soup-filled hair.

“Oh, aren’t you the cutest little munchkin?” Kara got up from her chair, rescuing Lena by grabbing his small hands and gently opening them so Lena could be released from the deathly grip. “Oh, look at how you made your mommy look!”

Leo was successfully giggling at Lena’s face, and the fact that Kara turned her head and saw Lena pouting made her gulp at how adorable she looked. Trying to ignore the attraction over the bare-faced (or should she say tomato-faced?) CEO, she sat again to continue trying to feed the baby boy.

“Come here you cutie, let me get some tomato soup on your face too!” Lena mumbled, voice too high as she hugged Lori, which made Kara almost snort at the sight of the once scary woman being the softest around her children. “Good morning, Clark! I hope you slept well on your first night”

“Good morning, Lena! I did, your beds are like, the best beds in the entire world, super soft. But the best part was that you have so many channels to watch.”

Lena laughed and pat him on his head. “That’s great. I’m happy it was good. What did you watch?”

“Food network.” He mumbled, as he chew on a piece of sausage.

“Clark, you did not just sleep at midnight again while watching that.” Kara chimed in.

“Hey, you do it too! That’s why you know how to cook delicious things for me!”

“Well, I am an adult, but you are a child that needs to have a sleep schedule, you know?”

“Fine…” He annoyingly replied, and Kara smiled at him fondly.

Lena was watching them interact with keen interest, and Kara sent her a smile. That woman might be crazy attractive with her hair up, but when Kara had tucked her in to sleep the night before, after she passed out from all the math calculations she had done, she looked the prettiest, hair down and messy. Kara had seen the small frown in her eyebrows that she found adorable, and left her in the couch to go rest in her own room herself. She could’ve carried Lena to her room, but she thought it was best to respect her privacy and not enter her room without Lena inviting her in first.

“Your breakfast is still warm, I made it last. It’s under that” Kara points at a covered plate, resting on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, you didn’t have to, Kara. You’re here to help with the kids, not be my maid.”

Kara turned to Lena, from the other side of the counter, pouting. “I enjoy making breakfast for everyone and that includes you! But if I’m overstepping, just tell me. I didn’t want to be rude.”

Lena lifts the cover to reveal her plate, healthy fruits where chopped in small bits in a bowl, next to a small box of her favorite low-fat yoghurt rested. There were two protein bars, some nuts in a cup, two of her multigrain bread slices toasted and shredded chicken on. She lets out a small gasp, because it does look really good, when Lori chimes in.

“I helped Kara telling her what you like, mommy!”

“Oh, thank you so much! But, don’t speak with your mouth full of food, alright?” Lena uses the tip of her fingers to poke Lori’s nose, earning a small giggle. “And thank you, Kara, you’re not overstepping. This breakfast looks food network worthy.”

Kara meets Lena’s eyes with a confident grin, eyeing her as she sits next to Clark in the spot available there. “It’s nothing. I hope you are not thinking I’m this crazy nosy person by that either, you can tell me about their diet and what I should feed them too. God, I didn’t even ask you for any allergies for the kids! I’m so sorry-”

Sensing she was getting really nervous, Lena dares to pat her arm to stop her from talking, and immediately regrets pressing her hand against the firm muscles. She loves the way they feel, toned and full, so she almost pouts when she retracts her hand. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m lucky enough to have three children free of allergies. But I will tell you about their diet later. It’s alright also that you made us breakfast, I bet it’s delicious.”

Lena then dig in, trying out the toast by smearing ghee on it just slightly, then some of the chicken. It was crispy, slightly salty yet still edible, and so delicious for some reason she couldn’t pinpoint. So delicious that she couldn’t help but moan as she chew, and then went in for some more.

“God, this is really good.”

Lena turned her head, noticing Kara’s intense gaze on her that she couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow, making Kara look away quick. She smirked, noticing the alien’s flustered face as she continued feeding Leo, and everyone felt into a comfortable silence as they kept eating.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara did Google what Sam meant the day before.

She was… interested.

She was thankful something called “Urban Dictionary” existed, for her to understand expressions or words. Apparently, her arms seemed to be something others could find attractive. Kara wasn’t really knowledgeable when it came to human interactions or the way society worked, so when she started learning thanks to the help of Diana Prince and other heroes that had given her aid at her arrival, she was constantly confused.

But Kara had not learned much about mating, sexuality or what humans called dating. She was busy taking care of a child, so she never risked leaving Clark by himself or with a nanny to go out with someone. She attended high school with difficulties, settling for finishing her studies through online classes after realizing she shouldn’t be leaving a small child with nannies she couldn’t afford, so she never really… went out on dates.

She was wild enough to talk to a girl once, when she had finally found some time after her first job. She had realized then that she could like humans romantically, before daring to kiss her after walking with her around the park at night.

She might have also broken her nose, and never seen her again, but that’s not the point.

Still, even if she did know some basic notions about how things work on Earth, Kara wasn’t outright pursuing others. Asking someone out, going on dates, getting to know them better… She just didn’t have the time. She had done it, but it was very hard for her to open up to a human, to explain why she had to take care of a child at her age, or that she wasn’t from this planet.

So Kara avoided it for most.

The thing is… Lena knew.

And this site was telling her that perhaps her boss was into her physical appearance, or at least her arms, for some weird reason. Kara knows it’s wrong to just… date who employs you but… she also kind of wanted to have some fun, like any young person should.

She pretty much had no fun in her teenage years while watching Clark, so maybe choosing her wardrobe for the day as a sleeveless tight white shirt was deliberate. There was no neckline, she was babysitting children anyway, but maybe she wanted to show off her arms again so her boss enjoys the view.

She’s sitting on the floor while playing with Kieran, and right next to Lori and Clark, the two of them seemingly too focused on each of their tablets. She heard Lena going out of her studio and walk into the living room to check on them. Kieran was giggling as Kara used a stuffed toy to talk through it, making weird noises and acting out a whole story.

Lena had gasped softly, but Kara had no idea why.

She looked up to check on Leo, who was not-so-graciously playing with blocks and a toy car, then at Lori, who was frowning while chewing on her tongue (which was slightly poking out), focused on the screen in her hands. Kieran was on her crib kicking the air, right next to them, entertained by the music.

Then Lena, sat next to them to check how they were doing, and leaned over Lori to see the tablet. Kara was grinning as she noticed Lena, tilting her head to the side in the same way Lori was, and chewing on her tongue, poking it out just enough.

What Kara was not expecting was for Lena to raise her eyes and meet her gaze, noticing her staring, and therefore making her flustered over being caught.

“Hey, Kara, it’s okay if you go rest for a while. It’s barely 9:30 am but you should go take a small break.”

Kara looked at the clock on the watch and muttered and “oh” under her breath, then turned to Lena with a smile. “Well, I will go rest then, I’ll be in my room if you need me, Lena. And Clark…”

Kal-El raised his head from the tablet, staring at Kara with wonder. “Yes?”

“Behave. I mean it.” Kara pointed her index finger at him, trying her best to sound severe, yet Lena might disagree. It passed as a secret message for him, she knew he was well-behaved, but Kara probably meant ‘avoid acting like an alien’, and he simply nodded, focusing on the game he was playing again.

“It’ll be fine, you can go rest, Kara.”

“Alright then.” Kara turned to Lena, and sent her a wide smile. “Is it okay if I go…”

The alien points to the pool, and wiggles her eyebrows for Lena to get the hint, but remains silent so that the kids don’t pick up on it.

“POOL PARTY!” a yell suddenly comes, from Lori. “Yes! Let’s go swimming, mommy!”

_Oh no._

_Well, shit._

Lena’s face seemed uncertain. “Oh… I don’t know Lori… Last time you got the flu from swimming so much, remember, munchkin?”

But it was too late, Leo was already walking to Lena then.

“Mama, ‘wim!” He enthusiastically jumps up and down, pointing at the pool outside.

Kara wants to be happy but she sees Lena’s frustration in her face. Maybe she wanted to work some more, but she doesn’t seem to be eager on the idea.

Kara mutters a ‘Sorry’ to Lena, but she looks resigned and nods at Lori. “Alright, let’s have a pool party. Why don’t we call Ruby, Leo?”

Leo’s eyes perk up towards her mom, clearly excited. “’Uby!”

Lena is laughing now, grabbing her phone and then snaking her arm around Leo’s body to pull him towards her lap, both of them now sitting together on the floor.

Lori, meanwhile, is yelling like crazy around the house, and had gone up the stairs. Kara could only assume she wanted to grab her pool toys out, and she giggles.

Leo, on the other hand, is dutifully listening on the phone Lena is pressing against his ear as it rings, and rings.

Then, Ruby picks up.

_“Hello?” A young girl says, as she picks up the call._

“”’Uby!” Leo exclaims, flapping his arms around and accidentally smacking Lena’s face without realizing. “Poo pawr’y!”

_Ruby laughs on the other side of the line. “Poo party, oh my god.”_

“He means pool party!” Lena speaks from her spot, a bit loud for Ruby to hear, and Leo repeats the phrase again just in case. Kara giggles.

Lori comes back to the room then, her hands full of swimsuits the size of a napkin. She runs towards Kara with an alarmed expression.

She tugs on Kara’s shirt, making her turn. Kara simply smiles at Lori. “What’s up, Lori?”

“Miss Danvers, please help!” Lori whisper-yells. “I don’t know which one to put on!”

Kara simply giggles, crouching down to meet her gaze. The child was holding a rather good collection with many color pallets. “Hm. What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue!” she yells, and Kara offers her a high five that Lori gives back.

“Yay! That’s my favorite color too! Why don’t you wear the blue one then?”

Lori pouts, raising her hand to show another swimsuit. “Mommy’s favorite color is red!”

“Oh, I see the problem.”

Lori starts rubbing her chin with her index finger and her thumb against her chin, thinking dramatically. “If you mix blue and red… you get purple!”

Kara claps her hands. “Alright, Lori! Do you want to wear the purple one then?”

The little girl nods. “Yes!”

Lori runs away swiftly with the swimsuits on her hands, and Kara chuckles.

Clark, on the other hand, is looking at the pool with a rather worrisome expression. He has paused his Minecraft game, and Kara walked up to him. “Come here, Clark, let’s see the pool up-close!”

Kara grabs his tablet and places it on the couch, and notices a small pout in his lips. She smiles to herself and crouches down, offering his back to him. “Jump on my back, c’mon.”

“N-No…”

“Clark… I know you want to.” Kara jokes, grinning at him and poking his sides to make him giggle. “Come on, hop in, for me! And in return, maybe tonight, we could go... you know where, you know how!”

Clark’s face perks up in interest, and he grins widely. “Okay!”

Kara positions herself then, chuckling as Clark snakes his arms around her neck from behind, and then his legs around her waist as she effortlessly gets up.

Neatly holding him in place with her left arm, Kara walks up to the glass door and goes outside, onto Lena’s luxurious yard. The pool there is big, curved and looks deep for adults, while there is a smaller one to the left side, meant for children as it looks very shallow.

“What’s on your mind, buddy?”

Kara only heard silence. She walked around the pool then, close to the edges, and felt Clark cling to her even tighter.

“It’s okay if you’re scared of going into the water. I know you haven’t swam in one this deep before but you’ll do great. If you want to, I can teach you before everyone arrives.”

“It’s easy for you to say… you got powers. If you go deep down, all you have to do is float up and done. But I can’t. Only power I got is super hunger…”

_Ah_.

_There it is._

“Well, you would be a very brave man if you managed to go into the pool. Don’t worry so much about them, you’re 8 years old. Give it a couple of years and you will get them. You should be in no rush for that, you know? It’s horrible to always have to be careful. I always have a hard time not breaking everything around me.”

Clark is probably pouting, Kara knows him well.

“You’re invincible, Kara. And I’m not, it’s not fair.”

“Hm, that’s true.” She concedes. “But you know what? I happen to be here, and I also happen to love you very much.”

Clark rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“So until you get your powers, they’re gonna have to go through me, to get to you. And that sucks for them, because... I’m invincible, aren’t I?”

The child smiles wide, hugging Kara from behind just tight enough for it to feel like a hug.

“Besides, if you’re going to be like me… Well, you will get tons of muscles soon.” Kara jokes, raising her arm just to flex her bicep, and Clark laughs.

“Unfair! That looks like that because you’re flexing!”

“Oh, just be patient, or I’ll throw you into the pool.”

Clark starts wiggling on her back in fear, trying to run away. “No!”

Kara laughs loudly. “I meant the smaller one!”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kara comes back in the house with Clark holding her hand, and finds Lena slightly red, but doesn’t point it out.

“Hey, buddy, why don’t you go get changed and then we start?”

“Cool!” Clark said, running upstairs to his room.

“He looks more excited than before.” Lena comments, now looking at Kara from her chair as she cuddled Kieran in her arms.

“Oh, well… It’s just that he wants to swim in the big pool with the big guys but he doesn’t know how to swim. I’ll teach him in a bit.”

“Oh, well. You better go get changed then.” Lena chuckles.

“Be right back!” Kara waves as she runs upstairs too.

Lena did not find the cute action adorable at all.

_Pfft._

Kara comes down after a couple of minutes, and any thought of Kara looking adorable flies out the window in Lena’s mind.

She has to watch her go down the stairs in slow motion, wearing a two-piece azure bikini. It’s decent, and the bottom part is a boxer, but Lena’s not giving a shit about it because Kara looks deadly.

She watches Kara comb her hair with her fingers, golden locks falling perfectly over her shoulders and Lena’s _weak_.

She has a v-line, abs tight and defined, and Lena wants to use her stupidly toned legs as a necklace. It was hard not to press her legs tight in response, seeking some friction. She didn’t even notice Kara talking to her when she got closer.

“Hm?” Lena asks, pretending she didn’t understand what Kara said.

“I asked, if you’re not going to change? We’re going to the pool now.” Kara smiles wide, pointing at Clark, who’s doing warm-ups next to the pool. “Let me carry Kieran until you’re back.”

“O-Oh, yes!” Lena grins back, and allows Kara to hold Kieran before kissing her daughter’s head. “I’ll go change really quick. Be right back, my love.”

Kara knows she’s speaking to the baby directly, but still.

As Kieran watches Lena go, she begins crying, wanting Lena to keep on holding her. Kara simply walks with her to the toy area again and tries to distract her with some toys, and by talking to her, but she doesn’t really calm down until Kara begins singing into her ear.

Kieran then yawns, pulls Kara’s hair and begins dozing off against her chest, cuddling up against her. The sight is truly peaceful, and adorable. Kara gently rocks her to help her fall asleep, following Lena’s guidance. Kieran was usually napping, or else her mood gets down and she gets grumpy.

Kara carefully got up from her spot, and walked up to her crib to gently place her above the fluffy sheets. Kieran stirred as soon as she felt the crib, but Kara started patting her in the back gently, rocking her a little bit so she dozes off again.

She’s walking away from it, and grabbing Clark’s tablet to save his game and close it, when Kara hears Lena go down the stairs.

She felt like being in a movie, in a big house watching a beautiful woman walk down the stairs, but instead Lena’s wearing a tight red bikini that barely covers her breasts. Her legs look soft to the touch (not that she wants to touch her anyway) and her hair is done in a neat lace braid, down to her shoulders.

Kara was thankful that she had already thrown the tablet onto the couch and had nothing on her hands or else she would’ve wrecked it. Rao, she’s stunning. She shouldn’t be staring, or thinking about her body so strongly but Lena was one of the smartest human beings Kara’s ever met, and she also happens to look that good.

It’s kind of unfair but Kara doesn’t like to complain.

She feels her cheeks heat up and it must be a blush, but as Lena walks closer to her, it kind of looks like she’s flustered as well.

It’s rude, she remembers, so she stares away, but Lena’s giving a twirl and Kara has to look at her again to appreciate the way her hair spun in the air and how her beach dress twirled prettily. And maybe also her curves again but shh.

Lena has the daring audacity to ask her if she looks good.

“Is it good? Do I look good?” She asks, doubtfully. “I don’t tend to work out as before after giving birth to my babies, but…”

Kara has to take a couple of seconds to digest her words. Does she really think she doesn’t look? But she looks gorgeous from head to toes!

It’s kind of dumb from her part to say that right in front of Lena’s salad.

“You are stunning, Lena! Gorgeous, don’t ever doubt it.”

Fuck.

There’s something that changes in Lena’s eyes, and what was green, is not disappearing behind black. She looks interested, not disgusted by her remarks at all, but Kara can sense some doubt still.

“You really mean that?” Lena asks.

Kara nods her head. “Of course! When you came down, all I could see was you.”

Yup, made it worse.

Lena’s deep gaze on her says otherwise, though.

Lena looks interested, intrigued, but she’s also blushing and looking down. “Thank you, Kara. You look pretty stunning yourself.”

Whew.

Kara did not fuck it up today!

“Thank you.” Kara grins. “And I’m sorry, Lena, for putting you in that position a while ago. I didn’t want the kids to rile you up and force you to do a pool party.”

Lena’s signaling at Kara to follow her outside, where Lori and Clark are running around, playing. “Oh, it’s alright, Kara. Don’t beat yourself up about it, it’s been a long time since there was any celebration in this home anyway.”

Kara remembers Jack Spheer, Lena’s husband, and she frowns deeply as she follows behind Lena, noticing now she has a bottle of sun cream. “I’m sorry.”

Lena turns to her with a smile. “It’s alright now. I miss him, and so do my children. But we were also always so busy that we grew apart over time. By the time we were discussing our divorce… Well, an accident took his life in one of his labs after an explosion.”

Kara wanted to wrap Lena up in a hug.

“Well…” Kara began. “I’m sorry for that. I’m happy that your kids have you as their mother, because you care about them, you love them dearly.”

Lena simply smiles, calling Lori and Clark to put sun cream on them before they get into the pool.

“I’m lucky to have them too.”

Kara simply nods, returning Lena’s smile and grabbing some of the sun cream to help Lena. “Now get it all spread out evenly before going into the pool, you monkeys.”

Lena giggles at her antics.

“I’ve invited my friends, as you could hear. Also asked David and Paul to go get groceries, but my friends will also bring some. One of them is Sam, you’ve met her, as well as her daughter Ruby.”

Kara hums in agreement. “Ah, yes. Samantha and Ruby.”

“Well, Andrea will also come, and she’s in charge of the barbeque since I’m not good for that stuff. Eve will come and bring her child too, it’s a boy, his name is Chris and he’s 10.”

Clark excitedly gasps at the news, jumping up and down. “Yes! A friend!”

Kara giggles at his antics. “Yes, now go swim in, we’ll have the lessons later, mister. And you too, go have fun Lori!”

“Bye!” They both said at the same time, running off and yelling nonsense, making Kara and Lena share a small chuckle. They turned to each other, rather shyly.

“Can I help you chop some wood?” Kara offers. “You said something about barbecue.”

“Oh, Kara, it’s okay, I’ll ask-“

“I’m offering, it’s fine.” Kara reassures her. “Besides, I got… Super stamina, if you know what I mean. I won’t get tired easily. ”

Fuck me, Lena thought. She just had to say that.

“Alright, are you sure though?”

Kara simply grins, dismissing Lena. “Just watch.”

Kara got up, walking towards a tree stump nearby that had a wooden axe, the logs around and some chopped wood already.

Lena followed behind, not before grabbing a glass of a fresh cocktail that her maid had mixed. She felt like she would need it.

Kara grabbed the axe, then turned to Lena. “I think if I’m not too careful, I could break this, and it looks expensive.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, simply taking a seat nearby the pool and Kara, purposefully leaning her chair towards a middle ground. She knew she wanted to be staring at Kara for a long time, and it wasn’t her fault she looked so stupidly good in a bikini. But the muscles and the shit grin on her face were getting to her.

Lena pulled her sunglasses down so Kara wouldn’t catch her staring, of course.

So she leans back and takes a sip of her drink when she sees Kara grabbing a log too easily. It was clearly heavy, and dense, but to her nanny, it seemed cotton candy light.

Kara eyes it carefully before placing it in the log, then looks around suspiciously, analyzing her surroundings for whatever reason Lena can’t pinpoint, until she looks at the log again.

She grabs it with her bare hands and splits it half, and Lena secretly wishes she was a log.

  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	4. The 'man' of the house

Two hours later, the bell of the house rang loudly.

Kara had chopped enough wood for Lena’s fireplace, and a few extra logs for the barbeque. Lena said that Andrea always bought too much of everything, and she didn’t doubt that Lena would buy extra beef for Kara and Clark to chug down.

To the yard came a blonde child yelling, running energetically with his hair down in curls. Kara assumes its Chris, and behind him comes a blonde woman she assumes is Eve.

They’re all carrying bags and Kara smells the snacks all the way to the side of the pool where she was teaching Clark how to float in the water and not drown.

Eve is pretty. She already has her bathing suit, pitch black, and she’s wearing sandals, a flamboyant hat and shorts. She is waving hello at everyone around them, and she waves at Kara too.

Kara can only grin while her arms hold Clark. “Hey there!”

But Eve is now busy squealing really high and running to Lena to meet her in a tight hug. Kara laughs when Chris, stripping to his swimsuit in seconds, does a cannon ball on the pool, splashing everyone around them. Lena gasps when the water hits her, and Eve scolds the kid, but he just laughs and splashes his mom, and Eve is running around dramatically.

Soon the kid turns to Clark, who is expertly floating on his own now, but still struggling to look professional. Still, he was a fast learner, and Kara was proud, but still warned him about not going too deep. But he was already gone, wanting to get to know his new friend and play with him.

So Kara goes out of the pool by the granite stairs, and is looking around for a towel when another woman comes through the door, big black hat and dark brown curls over her shoulders.

Kara notices her blue eyes and the way the woman is focused directly on her, eyeing her up and down from behind the sunglasses. She was stupidly pretty, elegant and was wearing a beach dress that barely covered her.

“My god.” She tells Kara. “How do you like your eggs in the morning?”

Rao, humans are weird.

“Uh…” Kara opens her mouth to reply, but doesn’t know what to say. “Benedict?”

Lena groans in annoyance, but only Kara hears it.

“Oh, there you are!” Kara says as she spots a towel, before walking up to it and grabbing it.

She pats her body, her hair, and the girl is staring at her with a smirk on her lips. “Well, hello. Who might you be?”

“This is Kara Danvers, my nanny.” Lena says, suddenly next to her. “Did you bring the beef, love?”

“Well, of course I did, Lena.” The woman turns to Kara again, smiling widely as she offers her hand. “My name is Andrea Rojas.”

Kara is awestruck by her voice, but shakes her hand. Judging by her name and pronunciation, she was Latina. “Andrea Rojas.” Kara repeats, imitating her accent.

“Hm. Great pronunciation. Hablas español?” Andrea asks, impressed.

“Un poquito.” Kara says, grinning. “Nice meeting you as well, Andrea. Let me help you with those bags, they look heavy.”

Andrea offers the bag on her hands and Kara brings it to the counter, right next to the grill they had outside, and Andrea seems interested in her, because she keeps on staring as Kara carries the bags with the ease she lacked.

Andrea and Lena hug, while Kara carefully eyes all the food they had brought with awe. It was so much, especially when you added what Eve had brought, plus what Lena bought, it was too much. But then Kara remembered Sam was coming too, and damn, it was going to be a feast.

There were three big coolers and a bunch of beers, and apparently someone had brought ice, which was melting. So Kara grabbed the bag and ripped it with her hands before placing some of the ice at the bottom of each cooler, and then proceeded to fill them with beers evenly distributed. She added the rest of the ice on top, closed the lids tightly and then walked up to the grill, adding the coal bits and mixing in some logs she had chopped before.

She was thankful there were some matches around and she started the fire, lighting the coals and using a metal tool the grill had to move it around. That way, the logs get heat too. In that moment though, Kara was thrown a ball from far away and she moved fast enough to catch it, turning around. She noticed then that it’s a baseball one.

“Whoops!” Chris says. “Sorry Miss. It won’t happen again. Can you please throw it back?”

Kara looks at Clark and then smiles, going up to them both. “Alright, what if I play with you two? Want to catch it?”

“Yes!” Clark yells. “My cousin is really good at throwing, just watch.”

“Alright.” Chris shrugs, smiling as they run around the grass, with Kara behind.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Oh, my god, Lena, where did you find such a hottie?” Andrea asks, fanning herself as she goes to the roof area and lays down on the lounge chairs, right next to Lena and Eve.

“Oh my god, Andrea, calm your hormones, she’s not for you to objectify.” Eve chimes in.

“Thank you!” Lena mutters.

“”It’s for all of us to objectify.”

Eve and Andrea giggle to themselves as they toast with their drinks, and Lena’s rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“”Oh, c’mon Lena. Let yourself have some fun, she’s great. Look at her.” Andrea points out. “She’s so helpful, and good with the kids, but the best part? Look at her being so nice too.”

“Andy is right, you know?” Eve signals. “She’s also clearly daddy material, though. And look at her, she fixed the beers, started the BBQ fire, she’s playing ball with the kids. She’s so ripped from head to toes though, I bet even her fingers have abs.”

Lena didn’t need the mental image.

“Oh, that reminds me, I’ll go get the beef ready and seasoned. Be right back, don’t cry over my absence, I’ll be back for you, lonely hot ladies.”

Eve throws a piece of ice to Andrea and makes her squeal and run away. Lena is smirking at her. “Go away, meanie!”

Andre gives them the middle finger before going to the cooking area. Lena was a grill outside, but she also has a roofed kitchen with no walls, all set up for use. She notices some of the snacks are opened already and assumes the kids grabbed some.

There’s enough pork, chicken thighs, veggies and beef to feed an army.

She grabs the salt and the pepper, beginning to get the steaks ready, when she hears steps around her. Andrea turns her head and sees Kara looking excitedly at the food and laughs.

“Are you hungry, cariño? The asado isn’t done yet.”

“I’m always hungry.” Kara grunts, taking the pork ribs out of the bag. “But I do feel like helping you.”

“Aw, you’re such a gentlewoman.” Andrea teases, smirking widely. “Come on then, rub the herbs on those ribs, and add the garlic and enough salt and pepper.”

“Está bien!”

Andrea laughs again, harder this time. “Oh, shush. Your Spanish is great, where did you learn it?”

Kara is freaking out internally as she rubs spices on raw pork. How does she say ‘I learned it from the Matrix in the Fortress of Solitude when I arrived earth’ and sound normal?

But then, Andrea teases her.

“Did you date a Latina girl, is that it?” Andrea playfully says, poking her arm.

“Uh… No, haha.” Kara awkwardly replies. “I had a friend from Cuba in my last job.”

“Ah, that explains it.” Andrea nods. “Add some more rosemary to that pork, please?”

Kara does.

Once the beef was all seasoned, and the chicken too, Kara took the ribs to the grill and adjusted the grill to make room for everything. She covered the pork with the lid of the grill and then walked back to the kitchen to wash her hands. She met Andrea there again, who was now chopping more garlic with expertise.

“What are you making?” Kara asks, standing close to her to eye what she was doing. Apparently, it was a reason for Andrea to get really red, but maybe Kara got too close, so she backs away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay” Andrea mumbles. “I’m preparing the chimichurri for the beef.”

“Oh!” Kara’s gaze lights up. “I saw that in a food network recipe once. Always wanted to eat this!”

Andrea laughs as she puts the garlic on the bowl. “Alright, would you help me then? We need to chop some parsley and some green onions now.”

“Alright then.”

After a bunch of chopping, Andrea sighs, sweaty already. “Kara, can you grab us a couple of beers? It’s so hot in here.”

Kara doesn’t really reply, instead just walks to the coolers and grabs Andrea a beer, smiling widely. “Here you go, I’ll give one each to your friends, hold on.”

When Kara goes to the cooler again, she grabs three more. A knock outside the front door reaches her ears and she looks back, seeing Sam and Ruby outside their door with a bunch of snacks. One of Lena’s guards lets them in, and Kara focuses on grabbing the beers and walking towards Lena.

She smiles at the girls who are giving her an interesting look. Or rather, just Eve. Lena seems rather distant, but Kara says nothing. “Hey girls, here’s a couple of cold beers for the heat.”

“Thank you Kara.” Lena smiles, taking one, and Eve follows after, both opening them up and sighing happily after she takes a sip.

“Hello, hello!” Sam dramatically yells as she steps on the backyard, bags on her hands and dressed up similarly to Andrea, except she had no extravagant hat on. Ruby was behind her, wearing her swimsuit and excitedly jumping up and down. “Hottest bitch in this house has arrived!”

Lena gasps at the obscenity. “Sam! Language in front of the kids!”

“BITCH!” Lori yells, running around far away as she chases after Chris and Clark.

“Oh god.” Eve mumbles.

“Sorry, you got competition.” Andrea smiles smugly at Sam, signaling at Kara, who is drinking a beer happily far away from them, chugging it down all in one go. Her hair is slightly damp, and there’s some beer spilling down her jaw, chest and abs.

Sam turns to Kara and after a good stare at her, she turns to Andrea. “Well, shit. I admit the defeat.”

Kara is clueless to what that means.

From afar, Lori yells. “SHIT!!”

Lena groans in her seat. This was going to be a long day.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a long day, indeed.

Lena’s holding a passed out Leo in her arms, and Kara sees Clark dozing off in the living room’s couch.

The house is full of visitors, with Ruby playing on her tablet, and Sam on her right, sound asleep. They had their own room close to Lena’s. Eve and Chris had another room and were watching TV, while Lori was thankfully already in her bed, snoring.

Lena was on her laptop, and assumes she was catching up with all the work she missed. So she walks up to Clark and chuckles at his almost sleeping status, and gently lifts him in her arms.

“Let’s go sleep, buddy.” She whispers, before carrying him upstairs in her arms. He’s clinging to her and yawning.

She takes the stairs up with care, trying to not alert anyone with loud noises. Most of the girls were drunk before, including Lena, but still. Kara wasn’t taking any risks. She arrived to Clark’s bedroom successfully, and felt sad that she didn’t go to the Fortress of Solitude while flying with Clark like she promised.

She smiled to herself as she placed him on his bed, and covered him in his fluffy blankets.

She’ll do it tomorrow.

Kara meets Lena on the couch as she furiously types on the computer, once she comes back downstairs.

Lena is frowning, she’s focused, and the brightness from the screen makes her eyes shine stupidly well from the angle Kara’s staring at her from. But Lena feels the stare and turns her head just then.

Kara quickly pretends she wasn’t looking, but she was caught, and she feels her cheeks heat up.

“Oh. Kara.” Lena smiles up. “Hey there. Aren’t you tired?”

“Are you kidding? No!” Kara laughs, moving towards Lena on the couch and sitting on the other side. “Today was really fun. Your friends are nice, but hard to understand sometimes.”

Lena sighs. “I’m sorry if they did or say something to make you uncomfortable, by the way. I know how they can get when we all get together.”

“Can I ask you something?” Lena mumbles, turning towards Kara. “You don’t have to reply if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

There was a small pause.

“Kara… How were you able to help me out the other day? With my project?”

“Ah.” Kara chuckles. “Well, it’s… It’s a really good question.”

Lena senses a shift in Kara’s aura and presses a palm to her arm, immediately regretting feeling the tough defined muscles against her. Her heart is racing and she hopes it slows down soon. “You don’t have to answer.”

“No…” Kara shakes her head, looking down. “It’s not that.”

Kara didn’t know how she got so emotional so fast, but it was the first time someone knew her alien status on this planet. And sure, she had Clark to talk about it with, but he was a child. How is she supposed to discuss the terrible feeling of losing her entire planet?

He was too young to understand her, and how could she tell Lena about it too? She wondered if it was wrong, or if she’d be judged by it for just a second, until she brushed her doubts off. She’s just going to say what’s on her mind for once.

Because even if Kara had Clark, she felt really alone.

What friends did she really have? Yes, she knew some humans and yes, she had met nice people, but did people really know her?

Not really.

“I… I was created to become a scientist.” She admits.

Lena keeps her eyes on her, and she’s really not scared one bit by her words. She looks intrigued, interested.

“You were created with a purpose?”

Kara nods.

“My parents were really important members of society on Krypton. My mother was the closest thing to a lawyer, kind of a judge, and her name was Allura. My father was a scientist, and a member of the Council. His name was Zor.”

“What is your real name, then?” Lena asks, setting the laptop aside as she scooped closer to her, but not too much.

“My name is Kara Zor-El. Female kryptonians take their father’s name, along with the name of the house.” Kara reaches for her neck, and grabs a necklace with the El symbol on it, and takes it off, showing it to Lena. “This is my house Sigil.”

Lena made the mistake to reach for Kara’s hand and touch the necklace, but she accidentally brushed hands and touched her, making her cheeks heat up.

Kara ended up handing the necklace to her, and Lena felt it was truly heavy, heavier than some of the weights she uses on the gym, and her hand was having a hard time being up.

“Kara, this is so heavy.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh, really? Here, give it to me.”

She takes it back, and their fingers brush once more, but this time, Kara shows her the necklace with pride.

“This was from my mother. She gave it to me.”

Lena is analyzing the metal and the symbol with utter care.

“It kind of looks like an ‘S’, you know?”

Kara giggles.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Kara makes a small pause. “It means hope. This symbol stands for hope, and it’s the House of El family motto. Hope, help, and compassion for all.”

Lena raises her eyes, smiling widely like Kara’s never seen her before, and maybe the alcohol gives her push to sit closer to Kara, thighs touching.

“When you said that you were made to be a scientist, what does that mean?”

Kara pretends to think about it before replying.

“We are genetically engineered humanoids. As you can see, we look just like humans, albeit just slightly taller. Our scientists were able to create a machine, called the Matrix, and it had a genetic pool of all living beings in the planet registered. It allowed for the best traits to be selected by our parents and then, with both their DNA, they would mix them together to create another human being without the need of… you know.”

Lena’s eyes are wide as saucers.

“Oh my god, that sounds highly advanced. Does that mean your parents chose for you to be extra smart and excel in science?”

“Kind of.” Kara shrugs. “Babies grow in the tube instead of a womb, and then we grow to become our destined career, if you could call it that. I was a privileged human being, so I had access to a really good education. I learned calculus when I was 4 year old, for example.”

Lena blinks twice.

“You what?”

Kara chuckles. “I learned-“

“I heard you the first time. How the fuck does a 4 year old learn calculus?” Lena whisper-yells. Kara laughs.

“I’m serious! I was like, what would you say it? A nerd? I don’t know. I was about to become the youngest member of the Science Guild before Krypton… you know… Its core exploded. Clark and I are the only survivors.”

Kara grimaced at the memory, looking down at her lap with teary eyes, before Lena snaked her arm around her, giving her a side hug.

It was warm, but Lena still dared to ask.

“Is it okay? Am I overstepping by doing this?”

“No, it’s okay. I like hugs.” Kara smiles wide, even if it makes her tears fall.

“You’re really warm.” Lena points out. “Is it normal?”

Kara nods. “We’re hotter than by a couple of degrees.”

Lena hums, using her thumb to rub on Kara’s shoulder and pull her closer. “I won’t judge you if you want to talk about that, you know?”

Kara closes her eyes and sighs, because she does want to talk about it. Especially if Lena will be so adamant to listen and won’t judge her over her alien status.

“My planet was dying.” Kara admits, voice cracking. “I was sent out in a space pod with Kal-El in my arms, he was one year old then. But the space pod was knocked off course by the explosion… He was crying in my arms, as I watched it all disappear into a sea of red.”

“Oh god.” Lena whispers, pressing Kara closer to her as she saw her cry. She tried her best to not raise her hand and wipe Kara’s tears off, but the alcohol was making her bolder, less careful. Lena ended up raising her right hand just enough to cup Kara’s cheek, and god, she shouldn’t be doing this. She’s Kara’s boss.

But she wipes her tears off anyway.

She didn’t expect, however, that Kara would open her eyes and lean into the touch, lips trembling. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess right now.”

But Lena whispers. “It doesn’t matter. Just let it all out.”

“I miss them. My family, my planet. And it’s so hard sometimes to just be here in this planet. I get confused about everything!” Kara sobs.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Lena pats her thigh. “You’re doing great. You’re here, and you’re protecting Clark the way you were meant to do. And you’re a wonderful person, Kara. You’re so selfless, always ready to help others. You’re the best person to be with Clark. Don’t you see how much he loves you?”

“He does love me. And maybe you’re right… I just feel so…”

Kara leans into Lena then, barely letting her head fall over Lena’s left shoulder. She sighs in content at the feeling, closing her eyes again. The angle lets Lena hold her closer, and she shivers, heart racing at their closeness.

“… Alone.”

And Lena squeezes her tightly, because if there’s someone who understands the feeling, its’ her.

Not quite for the same reasons at all, but even with their friends company and her three kids… Lena had lost Lex, her real mother had passed away, and the one she had now was in jail. She hadn’t visited them in jail for the last 6 years and she’d do it all again the same way. And Jack was… Well, he was her companion, and a great father as well. Their marriage hadn’t been as good as their friendship, unfortunately, and soon they realized it. They weren’t made to be together that way, and wanted to divorce. Soon enough, almost a year and a half later, Lena was thankful she had friends, and her kids.

But Kara… Kara was clearly stolen from her youth, Lena knows it. New planet, being a teenager and caring for a child must’ve been the toughest for Kara, and that was not something Lena had to endure. She felt especially sorrowful at the thought of the two of them needing so many calories daily and having no money. And how do two children find papers and a place to live?

She had too many questions, but it’s not what matters now.

“You now have me, Kara.” She offers. “You’re not alone, and you have all my support in everything you need… I’m here.”

She feels Kara sniff against her shirt. “Can we be friends?”

Lena smiles, wide and honest, and nods. “Yes, Kara. I want to be friends.”

“Great…” Kara mumbles. “As your friend, would you like to tell me why your friends kept calling me ‘Daddy’? My super-hearing never fails me, and I thought humans only called men daddy, when they have children.”

Lena’s stunned face is almost comical.

Kara misses it, since she remembers the site she visited last time humans said confusing things.

“Oh, never mind. I’ll ask Urban Dictionary.”

Lena still doesn’t react, eyes wide open.

Kara reads carefully after she finds the TOP definition.

_“Huh.”_

Lena finally speaks.

“I-I can explain!”

But Kara’s laughing loudly already, and Lena admits she won in the end, because Kara doesn't cry for the rest of the night. 


End file.
